Disappearing This Christmas
by Dramatic Melody
Summary: "Hey dollface- miss me?" "If I say yes, will you go far, far away?"


**Disappearing This Christmas**

**A/N:** Wow- first Teen Titan's story ever for me. So take it easy, but do put in some helpful criticism! 83 Also, I know the characters are going to be a bit OC so… yeah. Just a warning here people.

**Disclaimer:** Teen Titans are not owned by me, 'cause if they were, Red X would show up a **whole lot more**.

**Dedication:** To… all those Red X/Rae fans. Y'all are awesome.

**Raven's P.O.V.**

I glanced around Teen Titan Tower; it was completely dosed in Christmas decorations- mistletoe and holly, red and white streamers, cookies on the table, the whole sha-bang. Apparently all the Titans (honorary an all) were having a Christmas party. Of course, because I guess all the villains just say, "Well since they're having a party, might as well not steal anything or do anything evil," Apparently, the world just stops for this party.

Of course I myself will not be going- what would be the use? So I could stand there awkwardly all night sipping punch that I knew would make me throw up in the morning? No way in Azar. I sigh, go up the stairs to my room, and pray the party won't keep me up all night. So swishing my midnight blue cape, I closed the door to my room and laid on the bed, waiting for slumber to take me and my violet eyes to close.

---

Why did I even bother? Looking around at the jungle that was supposedly the Titans living room, I went around to the kitchen to make myself some herbal tea.

"Hey Sunshine, didn't except to see you at the party," turning my attention to the voice that is Red X, I looked up, he was docked out in full uniform, and leaning on the counter top.

"Red X." I growled, getting into a fighting position; forgetting about my herbal tea. Red X just grabbed an apple in one of the Titan's fruit bowls though; chuckled at my position. Acting as if I wasn't a threat at all, but just a toy he was playing with.

"The one and only," Red X stated haughtily, chewing on the apple like there wasn't twenty super heroes in here more the willing to take him down. Looking around, I did wonder why no one else could see him, after all, he's pretty impossible to miss.

"Why are you here?" I snapped, my eyes glowing, ready to strike if he even thought about attacking.

"Raven, Raven, Raven," he tsked, as if mocking me in some twisted way, "I'm just here to see my favorite little Titan,"

"Go back to jail," I snarled, grimacing at his still looming figure.

"Nah, been there, done that, rather be here talking to you doll face,"

"My. Name. Is. Raven!"

"Sure it is jewel," Suddenly though, our "conversation" ended when another voice was heard.

"Hello friend Raven! Are you not just enjoying this wonderful holiday of falling white circles?" I turned around to see Starfire waving in my direction, a bright smile on her face and a cup of punch in her hand. I nodded in her directions; my scowl now vanished, replaced by an indifferent look. It was soon gone though, when I turned around to Red X, only to find he had disappeared.

I scowled and then calmed myself. Surely I was just stressed out and needed some rest- like last time I prepared to leave when suddenly I heard the high sound of a kennel, rivaling the blasting music that was being played in the room. Acting quickly before it started to overflow, I turned off the stove and moved the kennel with my black magic; didn't want to burn myself with the steaming pot.

"Yo Rae, you alright?" I turned to see another one of my teammates, Cyborg. He was just getting off the new dance floor he had installed and he seemed to be enjoying himself greatly.

"Yes, I'm fine; thanks for asking," I said, rubbing my temples; unfortunately it felt like I was getting a migraine.

"Really? 'Cause you seemed a little out of it- like you were talking to someone…"

"Don't worry- I'm fine," Cyborg shrugged and went back to the dance floor, seemingly satisfied with my answer. I now pour myself the contently cool herbal tea, sipping it as I edgily went back to my room, _as if the thief was just waiting to come out of the shadows and jump me_. When I finally got to my room, I started to calm down a little more.

"_Chill Raven- it was probably just an illusion, yes, nothing more."_ Now I lay on my bed, reading and peacefully sipping my ice tea, until rudely interrupted by the infamous Red X himself.

"Hey- miss me jewel?" He was again, leaning on something, this time my bed table; I glared up at him, how did he get in _my_ room? I now stood to my full height- that now seemed pitiful compared to his.

"If I say yes, will you go far, far away?" Neither my glare nor my words seemed to bother him though, because he just grinned and started to speak.

"Aw, why so cruel princess? I thought we were just getting to know each other too," He started to lean closer to me, his breath now tickling down my neck. I shivered and glared harder- not that that made anything better though.

"Back away," I heard myself hiss. Of course though, he didn't, now standing as well, he put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Aw, now what fun would we get to have then?" Now I was getting a little nervous- his breath against my skin, his body practically engulfing mine. I started to mutter the magic words quietly under my breath, but X being so close, he apparently could hear me- and all of a sudden, I had a red X on my mouth.

"Raven, you should know better, why would I come unprepared?" Azar, I was mad now. X had messed with the wrong girl… Just when I was going to start going hand-to-hand combat, Red X had quickly taken the X off my lips as quickly as he had put it on, but that wasn't the only surprise; he now had half his mask up and his lips on mine- oh Azar. He was _kissing __**me**_. The nerve of that insolent fool . . .

Stiff as a statue, I let the thief kiss me- after a while though; I started to sink into the kiss, the initial shock wearing off. X's mouth was firm yet warm, and tasted sweet. He somehow managed to snake his tongue into my mouth, and at that a bolt of desire ran though my spine. But too soon was the kiss over and Red X was smirking down at her, an arrogant aroma around him. She should've bitten his tongue.

Time stood still as X held me, his suit rubbing against my bare skin, chest falling in and out- but soon enough I was back to myself, and just like that, I had thrown X out the window and into the ocean.

Except I didn't hear a splash- and when I looked out my destroyed window, the water was calm. I furrowed my brow; I had forgotten who I was dealing with here. Checking around to see if X had somehow stayed hidden in my room, I started looking.

That is, until out of nowhere I start to hear X's computerized voice chuckling; saying something about fish and "Merry Christmas Sunshine!"

Looking around the room abruptly, I suddenly noticed a slender, small black box with a red ribbon wrapped around it on my bed table- curiosity overtook as I strode over to where the box was and picked it up. My hands glided over the velvet ribbon, cautiously pulling it off- gradually though, it fell, and taking the lid with it. Now in its place revealed a beautiful sapphire and ruby jeweled bracelet, golden linings surrounding the jewels. I gasped- fore while I had seen much more stunning pieces, I was almost touched that the thief had given this to me.

Not until a moment later did I notice the rose that was also sitting there; again, with curiosity taking over, I picked it up. The rose petals looked gorgeous, almost as if ice had glided over them and thus making a glossy finish. After inspecting the rose thoroughly, I decided to finally pick up the note that was attached to it.

_Raven, _

_I swear it's not stolen. So keep it. _

_The sapphires match your eyes anyway._

_Merry Christmas, _

_Red X._

_P.S. Maybe I lied. _

She swore he was grinning the moment she read that.

---

**a / n:** Okay, this may not look it, but it went through some major changes.** [also: **I changed it to all of Raven's POV.**]**


End file.
